Ice and Fire
by Devil with those Angel Wings
Summary: Two girls with amazing power, and wings, are being hunted can they save themselves or with they need some help from Skulduggery and his friends?
1. Wings

Sophie Oak and Jacqueline Snow had finally chosen their taken names; they were now Lavender Ares and Jackalantern Ice. The pair were a fighting sensation and were warding off a group of trolls when Tanith Lee found them.

They were back to back, Lavender holding a double-sided knife slicing two trolls, pushing them back while Jackalantern had a double headed spear and had stabbed one troll through the heart then pushed back killing one that was sneaking through Lavender's blind spot. All of a sudden Tanith dropped from the sky, sword swinging, and cut the heads off the three remaining trolls. "So, gals, what ya doing?" she asked laughing. "Oh you know, just chillin'. Killing some trolls picking some names." Lavender replied easily while Jackalantern cleaned her spear. "You picked names?" Tanith was visibly shocked, Jackalantern nodded and replied, in an old English accent. "Let me introduce myself, I am Jackalantern Ice and this is my friend and fighting partner Lavender Ares." she flipped her ice blue hair before pointing to the purple eyed girl.

The girls talked for hours before Tanith noticed the time. "Why don't we go to my house?" Lavender said, tugging at her tunic, "You don't have a house, you have two trees, a hammock and a swing" Jackalantern argued "And we can't go there" "why?" Lavender flicked her raindrop to it flung in front of her eyes, a habit when she was annoyed. "Because we're being hunted, remember?" the English girl stated annoyed. "I really don't think the forest is the safest place." After five minutes of arguments they decided to go to Jacq's house. At the end of a long journey, which was made longer by all the twists taken to lose the 'hunters' they arrived at the house. It was a large place, every wall covered with pictures of the girls since birth, all had the label 'Sophie + Jacqui' then a different date. In each photo Lavender wore a greek tunic with two silver medalions, a moon and a fire, connecting the dress to the sleeves and a hanging raindrop, in one photo the girls were laying on there stomachs, fire wings were visible on her back; not a tattoo, but a birth mark. Lavender comes from a long line of very powerful fire elementals and each one was born with fire wings. Whereas Jackalantern had a pair of ice wings. Everyone believes that it's something to do with her lineage but whenever someone asked her she simply said "my family is normal- what I used to be" so no one knows, not even her partner. To cover them she wore a long sleeve shirt, she thought of showing them like flashing someone, she also wore a short pleated skirt, and over the knee striped socks with a small belt at the top to keep them on her thighs.

The three girls got to the living room before Tanith burst. She desperately needed to ask them something and felt it polite to wait, but it was hard, so as soon as they entered the room she blurted out, "So why are you being hunted?" Lavender answered her question with another "Ever wonder why Jacq lives in this big house alone or why I live in the forest by myself?" Tanith nodded, most people did wonder but were afraid of what the girls would do if they struck a nerve, "Our wings." Jackalantern finished.

* * *

**AN so this is a story I'm writing with my best friend jacqui the base for the character Jackalantern which then means that Lavender is _very_ roughly based on me. Please review, its very nice to know your chapter alerting it but if you don't review i don't know if its any good**

**OVER AND OUT **

**DEVIL WITH THOSE ANGEL WINGS  
**


	2. Lavender Explodes

"Wait, what's so special about tattoos? And Jacq, since when have you had them?" Tanith was quiet confused, the girls had always made it seem as if Lavender's wings were tattoos and Jackalantern didn't have a pair. Tanith's reaction had the pair laughing on the ground before Jackalantern composed herself "Well mine are tattoos. Lav's family encouraged her to make 'normal' friends," she used finger quote marks for the word normal, "And my family couldn't have been more in the dark. When we turned thirteen Lavender told me about this world and showed me her wings. I was amazed but my guardians didn't like me being friends with someone that had a tattoo. So we weren't allowed to see each other. I ran away when I turned fifteen and found Lav pretty quickly," she looked at the Scottish girl pointedly. Lavender put up her hands in defeat, "Fine. I was following you. It's not my fault you got chased by dragons, come on!"

Tanith looked at the girls questionably, "When I found her I was in a cave, on a beach we went to a lot. There _happened _to be a few dragons there and Lav _happened _to be able to entertain them with some fire works." Lavender ignored her friend's accusations and Tanith asked, "Why is this relevant… Wait! How do you have powers?" she looked at Jackalantern, her head tilted as if it would help answer the question. Lavender looked thoughtful for a moment, a look not normally seen on her face, before answering, "Well this is where I get fuzzy, because Jacqui here likes to use memory magic on me, as far as I know she adored my wings so much that she went out to get her own, a little Tattoo place called Pins and Needles, found her ices and got a tat. When she got back I was complaining about my tea being too hot and she froze it. So I'm pretty sure, we're pretty sure that's how she got her powers but I don't know." The girl in question had been silent the whole time, her powers being a soft spot for her. But she plastered on a fake smile, "Well I love them so I don't care. Don't you want to hear the rest?" she questioned when Tanith stood to leave, the eldest girl then nodded and sat back down. "Soon after Lav got a message from her parents," Jackalantern continued," it said 'Hide, they're coming." Not a week after _they_ were in the paper. Murdered, with a symbol burnt into their wrists: a snowflake and a flame. Next thing I know people are chasing us, more monsters are looking for fights than ever and we can't protect ourselves."

It was very rare for these two girls to either be scared or ask for help and now they were doing both. Tanith automatically picked up her phone, "Hey, Skuldug, do you know Fire and Ice?" this was the name they gave everyone before they had chosen, "Well there friends of mine and they need some help, yes I know who they are but they do need help!" she sighed, "Yes, fine, Ghastly's it is" Tanith turned to the pair, "Either of you got a car?"

After a long look through the garage they learnt that yes Jackalantern did have a car, and a very nice car at that. It was a beautiful black, '67 Chevy Impala, which turned out to be Lavenders dream car.

_***FLASHBACK**__*****_

"Why didn't you tell me you had this?" Lavender yelled barely looking up from the car. "Um I didn't know?" Jackalantern managed meekly, "YOU DIDN'T KNOW?" this question was followed by many words that a) cannot be written here and b) cannot be pronounced

_*** END FLASHBACK***_

A total of five minute after this explosion and the three were on the way to Ghastly's with Lavender riding shotgun complaining about the music.

**AN So the last bit was just a little random thing that I would do if Jacqui had that car cause it is my dream car. The tattoo place, pins and needles is from Ink Exchange and the car is from Supernatural. If there are quotes or objects that I have taken from something else I'll write where I got it here so no one can complain about me taking credit for things that aren't mine.**

**OVER AND OUT**

**LIL-ROZE  
**


End file.
